starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Neimoidian Army
Ranks The Neimoidia Army was re established on 4 ABY and was reorganized on 18 ABY with Minister of Military S.Mak proposition.Therefore the hierarchy of the army and the powers-duties of each position on that year was the following: *'Supreme Commander of the Neimoidia&Purse Worlds Army' He was giving word to the Minister of Military and the Trade Monarch of each period.He was appointed by the first and paused by the same with Monarch's approval.Each Monarch could pause a Supreme General without asking the Minister in war years. The Supreme Commander was the de facto leader of the ground-surface forces in war and peace time having the authority to chose the officers under him.It wasnt obligatory to be Neimoidian or Duro if the Ministry was giving special authorization to be off worlder. *'General of the Neimoidia&Purse Worlds Army' While the Supreme Commander was responsible for the complete coordination in the army the 2 Generals assigned by him where the ones to go at battle fronts commmanding the troops. They were always Neimoidians and were responsible for commanding all officers under them giving word only to the Supreme Commander and no one else other than him.They were giving their orders to the both armored vehicles and troops. The Generals couldnt reach that rank from the lowest ones but could only be apointed there with Supreme Generals word. *'High Commander' He was reaching the rank of General after 5 years if a General sit was clear due to pausing resignation or retirement of the general. His duties were involing commanding the Lieutentants but they were responsible for above 2 battalions. *'Army Lieutentant' He was appointed by the Supreme Commander and could only be paused by him.He was only reaching the grade of General without being first a High Commander if one of the 2 General would propose him replace him after his pausing resignation or retirement. The Army Lieutentant was responsible for giving the orders of the Generals to the battlefield,but only to the troops and not the armored vehicles. They were either tactical sentinets or Neimoidians.They had one Group Force under them with the other Lieutentant. *'Infantry Lieutentant' He was appointed by the Supreme Commander and could only be paused by him.He couldnt reach the rank of General. The Infantry Lieutentant was responsible for giving the orders of the Generals to the battlefield,but only the armored vehicles and not on the troops. They were either tactical sentinets or Neimoidians.The had one Group Force under them with the other Lieuntant. ---- Under them there were the Army Colonel 'and '''Infactry Colonel '''reaching the grade of Lieutentants after 4 years and were responsible for commanding the troops and vehicles in small groups and into action.They were only Neimoidians. *'March Officer He was the lowest grade only be taken by Neimoidians.He was commanding ten troops in the battle and was reaching the grade of Colonel after 2 years serving.They were either tactical sentinets or Neimoidians. Under those grades you could see the troops being only droids. Forces *'Neimoidia&Purse World Army-'''Ruled by the Supreme Commander.It was including all forces of the system. *'Merarchy-'Ruled by the two Generals.Each of the two exhisting included half of the forces of the system. *'Battalions-'Ruled by the High Commanders.All together were giving the two Merarchies.It could contein up to 10000 troops and 600 vehicles. *'Group Force-'''Only individually ruled by two Lieutentnats,one Army one Infantry..From above the number of two you had a Battalion.It was involving up to 5000 troops and 200 vehicles. The Neimoidia Army Leadership ---- The Surpreme Commander alongside the Generals and the High Commanders formate the Neimoidia Military Leadership a council that is responsible for the coordination with Ministry of Defence's and Military and other general military matters. Category:Military Groups